


The Most Beautiful Bride

by Arghenthia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Leo is beautiful, M/M, Niles is also beautiful, Restraints, They love each other and they're married, They're also cheesy, Wedding Night, bride!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghenthia/pseuds/Arghenthia
Summary: It's Leo and Niles' wedding night and Leo has prepared a very special surprise for his husband.





	The Most Beautiful Bride

**Author's Note:**

> While everyone was drawing cute brides because of the FEH bride event, I was conceiving this cheesy filth because I have no chill whatsoever.
> 
> Special thanks go to Jelly for editing this, since I am not a native english speaker. She and her tender leoniles art are amazing! Go find her on twitter at @birbmeow!

Niles was tapping his fingers on his thigh, restless. 

Leo had been gone for a good twenty minutes now, and he was beginning to think that his prince was only teasing him by making him wait. 

After their wedding, Niles wanted nothing more than to be alone with Leo and spend every moment together. They had barely made it to Leo’s room - their room - when Leo stopped him. He sat him down on a chair in the middle of the room and blindfolded him, promising that he’d prepared a very special surprise for him, in a tone that sent chills down Niles’ spine. Leo was rarely the type to prepare spicy setups for the two of them, but when he did, it was always amazing. Niles was sure Leo spent hours on planning to make sure every detail was perfect, since that was basically the only approach he was capable of. It was always endearing, and Niles thought this time would be no different. So he docilely waited, already half-hard only imagining the possible scenarios he was going to find himself in.

Unconsciously, Niles played with the ring that he now wore on his left hand. He still couldn’t believe they were actually married. 

Niles sighed thinking about that fated day when they had met. He remembered it perfectly, as if it had happened only the night before. Leo was just a boy back then, a small and frail child that held a book too big for his grasp. Still, he had managed to save his life and put him somewhere he felt he belonged: his side. And now, ten years later, they were married. 

The ceremony had been private and quiet, with only family and close friends. Leo had insisted on that, and Niles had been grateful. He had no desire to walk in front of hundreds of people and feel all those judging eyes on him, but he thought a prince’s wedding had to be something big and fancy, so he’d sort of made up his mind to do that. He didn’t know if Leo had insisted because he knew him, or because it was his desire too, but Niles had been really relieved. If it had depended on him, there would have been just the two of them, but he guessed he could bear the presence of some more people. They had all looked so happy for them, another relief. 

He thought about Leo’s smile when he agreed to spend the rest of his life with him, about his face glowing with happiness, and felt a gentle clasp in his chest. Who would have guessed he could get so much pleasure by making a person happy instead of sad or hurt. Gods, he was really getting sappy.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally heard the door opening. 

“Finally! I was going to fall asleep if I had to wait a bit more” he teased.

The door quickly closed a moment later. “Ah, sorry about that. But I think your waiting will be generously rewarded in a few moments” Leo answered.

Niles could hear the smile in his voice, and the slight embarrassment too. If he was embarrassed, this was going to be real fun.

A strange rustle accompanied Leo’s steps while he got near him. Niles straightened his back in anticipation. 

“Can I get this blindfold off? I want to see my beautiful surprise”.

When Leo’s hands found his face, he felt the gentle touch of silk on his skin. Was he wearing gloves? 

“Not yet” he answered.

His hands took their time caressing him, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, and then they travelled down his arms to find Niles’ hands at last. He grabbed them and took them to his own torso, where Niles found unfamiliar clothing. He could feel laces of what felt like… a bustier? It felt really elaborate, but he couldn't understand anything more with just his hands. 

“And what do we have here?” he said, intrigued. “Did you dress up for me, love?”.

Leo chuckled and guided his hands lower, until he could feel the numerous puffs of a soft and swollen gown. He gasped. No, he didn't… 

He immediately reached for the blindfold, but Leo was quicker. A moment after, his hands were tied behind his back by familiar thick vines. Leo surely had anticipated his reaction, that’s why he had kept Brynhildr close. That was also the reason for him to sit on the chair and not on the bed, so he could be properly tied up. What a calculating little thing he was. Niles could barely hold back his excitement. 

“I said, not yet. I was going to give you permission in a moment, but you had to be so impatient,” Leo said, not sounding displeased at all.

“Can you blame me? Gods, are you really wearing what I think you’re wearing?”.

“See for yourself” Leo said, then proceeded to remove the blindfold.

It took a moment for his eye to get used to the light of the candles. After that, he forgot how to breath.

Leo stood in front of him, draped in a wide and beautiful white dress. It fit on him perfectly, as if it had been made for him. It was sleeveless, with long white gloves covering his arms instead. He had even replaced his usual black headband with a lovely flowery tiara. His cheeks were dusted in a pretty shade of red.

“So, how do I look?” he asked, hiding his bashful smile with a hand.

Niles managed to exhale a shaky breath before replying. “Stunning” he said, in awe. “But you should come closer so I can be sure of my judgement”.

Leo’s face lit up with delight at his reaction and he obediently straddled him, fixing the dress so that it didn't impede their movements. 

“Is this close enough?” he asked, but he didn't give Niles the time to reply. He captured his lips in a hot kiss, that Niles immediately deepened. He did his best to press himself against his husband despite the vines. He struggled against them, with an unsatisfied moan.

“So impatient,” Leo repeated, whispering in Niles’ ear. He slid a hand down his torso, until he found the bulge that had grown in his pants. “If the dress got you like this, I can’t imagine what will you do when you’ll see what I’m wearing underneath…”.

“Has anyone told you it’s not really nice to try to kill you husband the night of the wedding?” he joked, because otherwise he was going to faint. His vivid imagination was really not helping. 

Leo chuckled. “But this is what you wanted, right?”.

Niles, of course, did remember expressing this fantasy of his some months prior, he just never would have imagined that Leo would have taken him seriously. It had been while they were organizing the wedding, and Niles had told Leo that he would have made the most beautiful of all brides. 

Just as he’d thought, Leo really was. 

“I was just teasing”.

“Oh, please. I learned a long time ago to distinguish between what is just teasing and what you desire but don’t dare to propose seriously. I am your husband after all”.

Leo rubbed him slowly, teasing him, and Niles squirmed underneath. He wanted to touch him, to rip that beautiful dress apart to reveal his skin. He jerked his hips to push against Leo’s hand. 

“Untie me?” He tried to use his sweetest tone, but his voice was husky from the excitement. 

“Oh, you’ll have to do better than that” he said with his usual wicked smirk that never failed to make Niles’ head spin. He removed his hand and then repositioned himself so that Niles could feel how turned on he was, their two erections pressing together. With every little movement, he made Niles see stars.

Leo took his time unbuttoning his jacket and then his shirt, and left them open and hanging from his shoulders. That gave him full access to his chest and neck, that were soon covered in pretty bruises. After so many years spent together, Leo knew exactly where to concentrate his ministrations. He knew all his sensitive spots and abused them mercilessly, until Niles was a trembling mess. This was torture and Niles both loved it and hated it at same time.   
He forced himself to resist, enduring until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“A-ah… Leo, please… Ple-”.

Leo shut him up with another deep kiss that left them both gasping for air, then Niles felt the tingling of magic on his skin as the vines quickly withdrew.

In a moment he got up, carrying Leo with him, and threw him unceremoniously on the bed. Leo let out a yelp as he landed on the sheets, in a mess of puffy skirts. Niles quickly let his jacket and shirt slide on the floor, and then got rid of his pants too. It was a relief to finally be free of constrictions. 

By the time that Leo recomposed himself, Niles was already over him, turning him around to find the ties of the dress. 

“Ah- I just wanted to say that they really got carried away with the undergarments… I hadn’t planned to ehm, wear these sort of things too… Ah! You’re suffocating me like that!” he said, as Niles accidentally tugged hard on the strings on his back. 

He considered himself good with knots, but these were giving him a hard time. Was this done on purpose? 

“Mmh, so you had help with this”.

“Obviously. I know nothing of this sort of things so I had to… ask my sisters”.

Niles paused for a moment and then let out a small laugh. “I really wish I could have been there to see your expression”.

Leo’s face was hidden in the covers of the bed, but Niles knew he was blushing furiously at the memory. “There is nothing funny about it! You have no idea how excited they all were at the idea of dressing me up. Really, too much”.

“All right, all right. Now, lift a little so I can get you out of this thing”.

Leo obliged and Niles grabbed the dress from the hem and slid it off along Leo’s body. He then tossed it on the chair he had been sitting on.   
When he turned again towards Leo, he was sitting awkwardly on the bed, half-trying to hide himself. Niles took in his thigh-high white stockings, his lacy underwear, and the fine garter that was wrapped around his right thigh. He also took in Leo’s expression, bashful again. He wasn’t looking at him.   
Niles always found extremely cute how he was all teasing one moment and then acting all embarrassed immediately after, like he thought he was doing something wrong. 

Niles quietly climbed on the bed and took Leo’s face in his hands. He kissed him softly on the lips and held him close. His skin was searing hot. “It’s alright, you’re gorgeous like this” he said. “The most beautiful bride, as I have told you”.

Leo hugged him and rested his forehead on his shoulder, probably to hide his expression. “Gods, you’re so cheesy. Just stop talking and get on with it”.

Niles laughed again. “I don’t see anything wrong with being cheesy the night of our wedding but, if you insist”.

He rolled them over, so that he was above Leo, and kissed him again, hard this time. Leo moaned into the kiss, grabbing his shoulder with one hand and dipping the other in his hair. 

Niles positioned himself between Leo’s legs and proceeded to return the sweet torture he had received earlier. It was a shame he was too impatient at this point to indulge in it properly. 

He dedicated his attention particularly on Leo’s inner thighs, where he knew he was very sensitive, and was rewarded with the sweetest sounds coming from Leo’s lips. 

He considered removing the stockings, but then he decided to leave them on Leo’s legs. He instead leaned down to grab the garter with his teeth and, making sure Leo was watching him, he slowly dragged it down along his leg. 

Leo was breathing hard by then, his skin hot and sweaty. 

“N-Niles, stop teasing me”, he groaned.

Niles smiled at that and gave Leo’s thigh one last bite before reaching out for the nightstand. He found the oil they always kept there and slicked himself, then he dripped some more on his fingers for Leo. 

“Ah, that’s not necessary. I already took care of it”, Leo said.

Niles stopped halfway through the movement and gave him a look. He then returned to his original position and removed Leo’s underwear. He inserted two fingers inside of him experimentally, earning a shudder from his husband, and decided the job had been done well enough. Not that he had doubts, since it was Leo who did it. 

“Someone has really thought about everything here, mmh? I hope your sisters were gone by then,” he said with a wicked smirk of his own.

Leo flushed a deep red and gave him an incredulous look. “Of course they were, Gods! Do you think I would- Ah!”.

Leo’s sentence turned into a cry as he threw his head back on the pillow when Niles abruptly entered him, bottoming with one swift movement. 

“Sorry, you were saying?” he breathed, his voice smug but unsteady. 

Leo didn’t reply and tugged him down to kiss him again.

“I hate you” he said instead on Niles’ lips, his tone half annoyed, half amused.   
Niles smiled. “I love you too”.

He then drew back his hips and thrusted in again, picking up a steady pace. Leo wrapped his legs around his hips and his arms around his shoulders, keeping them as close as they could be. Niles could tell he was close, as he was himself. All the teasing and Leo’s setup had really done their part.

“Niles… I…” Leo moaned in his ear.

“Me too” he said, and then detatched himself from his husband to look at him. 

Leo was a flushed and panting mess, his eyes dark and half lidded with pleasure. The tiara had slipped out of his hair at some point, and it was now wild, sticking to his forehead. He was a sight to behold. 

Niles took him in his hand and stroked him in time with the thrusts. “Come for me, love”.

Leo found his free hand and held it tight. His whole body trembled as he reached his peak and came in Niles’ hand, moaning his name. Niles followed soon after and then collapsed on top of him, blissful and breathless.

They were both still gasping for air when Niles felt Leo laugh under him. He lifted himself on his elbows to give him an interrogative look. 

Leo shrugged, smiling. “We’re married”.

There was a moment of silence and then they were both laughing. 

Leo hugged him affectionately and kissed him again slowly, sweetly. Niles was sure his heart was about to burst with joy.

He wished that moment could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. You can find me on twitter at @arghenthia


End file.
